That's Where I'll Be Waiting
by EmpressOfDalmasca
Summary: "Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting." - Peter Pan. Peter Pan x OC He tried his hardest to forget her, and he nearly succeeded, but she'll always be waiting for him in that place between sleeping and awake.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, any quote that is related to Peter Pan, or anything that is credited to the original Peter Pan. **

**Please enjoy :) If everyone likes it, I might expand on this story. **

* * *

He knew of her presence as soon as her foot stepped off of the Jolly Roger and onto the sandy beach of Neverland. He'd felt her warm, familiar aura deep in his heart, making him wince at the feeling he'd rejected ever since she left. That broken ache that throbbed in his chest hit him, tearing an annoyed growl from his throat. The Lost Boys glanced at him warily, used to his mood swings. She shouldn't be in his Neverland, not after she left him. He'd done well to forget her, convince himself that he felt nothing but apathy towards her. That, however, came crumbling apart as soon as he saw her in the clearing with Emma and her troupe of rescuers. He knew immediately when the group had decided to cheat their way to Henry, so he was ready when they came storming to his camp. She hadn't changed save for her once long brown locks were now cut closely to her head, much like Mary Margaret's. Her blue eyes shone with worry and concern, much like the others in the group. The only difference was that her expression was a result of catching sight of him, not Henry. He merely glanced at her, pleased by the fact that her face hopeful visage drooped with hurt. He turned his attention to the fiery blonde scowling fiercly up at him. He smirked at the fact that she had mistaken him for Henry.

"Hi, Emma," He greeted when she called out for her son.

"Where the hell is Henry?" she demanded.

"You broke the rules," Peter scolded, climbing up the hill to look down at the group. "That's not fair. Bad form."

He raised a brow as he regarded the piecemeal group of faces, all from drastically different walks of life. He settled on his old foe slash ally.

"I expected more from you, Captain."

"Aye, and you'll get it," Killian spat. Peter glanced fleetingly at the girl to the pirate's side. She was worrying her lip as he'd seen her do many times before. She was anxious and worried as she pleadingly met his eyes. His eyes hardened upon her, which in turn caused her to break his stare.

"Give Henry to me," Emma called, pulling his merciless gaze from the girl.

"Sorry. Can't," he stated unapologetically. "Don't you know? Cheaters never win."

Excited whoops and calls broke the calm silence of the camp as torches lit up the clearing with an orange glow. The dark, menacing figures of the Lost Boys appeared from the depths of the forest, encircling the troupe within their ranks. With steady arrows trained on them, those rescuing Henry looked about for a route of escape. Seeing none, they had no choice but to fight these teenagers for their lives.

"Watch out for their arrows. They're laced with dream shade," Killian advised. There was a tense pause before the first volley of arrows were released upon them. Action was taken instantly. Mary Margaret returned fire with David at her side, brandishing a sword. Regina used her dark magic for protection while Killian used his hook and sword, and Emma wielded a sword as well. The last member of the party bolted through the thick of it in determination, no weapon in her grasp. Her brow was furrowed as she ducked and dodged past oncoming attacks, her direction headed straight for Pan. He had expected no less. She slid to a halt two yards away from him, now standing firm against his glare.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," Peter mocked. "I wasn't expecting to see you back in Neverland. Especially after you left with the Blue Fairy, Rowena."

"I had no choice, Peter," she reasoned. "My family was in trouble."

"A family that moved on after you left. They didn't search for you, nor did they miss you," he stated.

"How could you know that? They were happy to see me," Rowena disagreed. "I didn't want to leave you, Peter. I would have come back to you, but there was a curse, a curse that took me to another land and suppressed my memories for twenty-eight years. Emma broke the curse, Peter. That is why it's taken me so long. Please, don't do this."

"You no longer are a concern of mine," he remarked coldly, despite the fact that it was the farthest far the truth.

"I don't believe you," she shook her head. Rowena approached him, gently cupping his face in her soft hand. He didn't lean into it, as he found the urge to do, nor did he cringe away from her touch. She pulled a hidden necklace from within her shirt, showing it to him hopefully. He looked to see the golden acorn he had given to her strung on the fine chain. He closed his eyes with a deep, difficult breath.

"I haven't taken this off. Not once," she reasoned, stroking his cheek. "Please, please tell me you still have my gift."

He opened his eyes, blankly running them over her face. He took her wrist and pried her hand away from his face. He shoved her back, the momentum forcing her to stumble away from him. He whistled to his Lost Boys, intently staring at the confused look on Rowena's face. They all scrambled to him, flanking him on both sides.

"Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is," he said to Emma as she knelt on the forest floor, "only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards."

Pan made to turn, but Rowena called out to him.

"Peter! Do you still have it?" she pled, her hands clenched into fists.

"I threw it into the ocean years ago," he stated, taking sick pleasure as her eyes welled up with tears. Part of him wished to take back what he said and make everything back to the way it was, but she left him when he needed her.

"I don't believe you," she shook her head.

"As you wish," he shrugged. "Whatever it takes to make you sleep at night."

He turned his back on her, wincing at her next anguished pledge.

"You know that place between sleep and awake, that place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting," she stated brokenly. Without looking back, he made his harsh reply.

"Goodbye, Rowena."

He forced himself not to look back when she fell to her knees. He forced himself not to pick her up and hold her to him when he heard her broken cry. He followed his Lost Boys as they ran off into the jungle. As he left her behind, he slid his hand into the pocket of the coat he was wearing. There he tightly held the silver thimble in his grasp.

* * *

_ "Peter?" she hummed as fingers gently ran through her hair. She looked up to see the Peter was sitting on the edge of her hammock, fondly playing with her hair. It was dark out, and the rest of the Lost Boys were missing from their beds. _

_ "Are you leaving?" she asked sleepily._

_ "Not for long. I'll be back before you wake," he assured softly, leaning down to kiss her lips softly. She leaned into his warm embrace, smiling happily against his lips. He pulled away to peck both of her eyelids before withdrawing to stand. She lamented the loss of his presence._

_ "Goodbye. I'll see you in the morning," she bade farewell; however, he frowned at her._

_ "Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting," Peter corrected. Rowena nodded thoughtfully._

_ "See you soon, then."_

_ He gave her a pleased smile. "Now go to sleep, love. You know that place between sleep and awake, that place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting."_

_ "I love you, Peter. Be safe."_

_ "I have my good luck charm, the kiss you gave me," he teased, showing her the thimble in his palm. He felt happy as she laughed with mirth. As long as he had her, he'd never be lonely again. _


End file.
